<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scared. by ghostgothgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515831">Scared.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgothgeek/pseuds/ghostgothgeek'>ghostgothgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgothgeek/pseuds/ghostgothgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker convinces Danny to take Sam to a scary movie with the intention that Danny will have a reason to hold her. Things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Tuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Tucker looked up from his PDA to the anxious blue eyes of his best friend. Noticing Danny was uncomfortable and kept shifting his weight back and forth, Tucker realized this was one of their few serious moments. He turned his PDA on silent and stuck it in his pocket. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed and stared at his shoes. “I…I don’t even know how to say this...I think, well, I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I think I like Sam. I mean like, like-like her.” He pressed his lips together and finally met eyes with his best friend of twelve years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker struggled to hold back a smile. “Of course you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Tuck. I’m serious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker couldn’t hold his laughter back this time. “I know, dude. I’m not being sarcastic. Everyone knows. Except Sam. Everyone knows you like each other. Why do you think we all call you lovebirds all the time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny pondered this information for a few seconds before getting stuck on one little detail. “Wait, like each other? She likes me too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker smiled, “Clueless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny opened his mouth to retort, then shut it. All he could say was a small “oh”. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before Danny spoke up again. “So, what do I do? Do I ask her out? Like dinner and a movie? We already do that as friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker thought for a second and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I got it! Take her to a scary movie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she does love those…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No like, a super scary movie that will make her want to pee her pants. Okay, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far if this is a date, but you know what I mean. Something scary that will make her want to hold your hand for comfort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re talking about.” Danny sighed and ran a hand through his already disarrayed hair. “I don’t know if there is a movie that would scare her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you dude! It’s foolproof. It’s one of the oldest tricks in the book. If you like a girl, and you want to hold her and stuff, take her to a scary movie! She’ll be so scared she has to hold your hand or sit in your lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tucker, we hunt ghosts,” Danny pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You’re Danny Phantom! You fight ghosts all the time. You’re the hero and you’ll be there to protect her. Take her to something she hasn’t seen before, she won’t be desensitized by it yet. There’s even a new horror movie out on Friday, it’s perfect!” Tucker whipped his PDA back out and started looking at movie times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you have a point.” Danny looked over Tucker’s shoulder. “You’re already buying tickets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker smiled as he submitted the order. “Yup! Friday at 7. You and Sam, first date. Oh, they grow up so fast!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shoved him. “Thanks, Tuck. I’ll pay you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, this one is on me. I’ve been waiting years for this to happen, and I’m so sure my idea will work. Consider it a gift.” Tucker stuffed his PDA in his pocket again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiled and rested his hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “Thanks man. You’re the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Danny and Sam sat in the movie theater together, sharing popcorn and a soda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit awkward at first. Sam was surprised yet thrilled Danny had asked her out on an actual date. She said yes instantly. It was just hard because this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their very first one. It took them a while to just hold hands without feeling awkward. They were used to doing these things together already, but this was different. Soon they fell into a rhythm though, and everything felt normal and exciting. So far, so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the lights dimmed for the movie to start, Danny nudged Sam. “Hey, if you get scared, you can hold my hand. I’ll protect you from the scary monster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled, “Sounds good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right off the bat, something popped up on the screen and startled Danny. He jumped in his seat a little bit, and he thought he was caught when Sam looked at him, but she just smiled and grabbed his hand anyway, turning her attention back to the movie. He was fine, he just wasn’t ready for that. He figured he would be fine from here on out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boy, was he wrong. He was gonna kill Tucker. This movie was a lot more disturbing than they both thought. One of Danny’s hands was gripping his arm rest, the other squeezing Sam’s hand tightly, though she didn’t seem to mind. Danny was scared shitless, and Sam was watching the movie as if it were a sweet Disney movie. She wasn’t scared at all. He was almost hoping his ghost sense would go off so he could leave, but he didn’t want to leave Sam; he loved spending time with her like this. Plus, he’s Danny Phantom, for crying out loud! He shouldn’t be scared of any of this! He’s faced so many frightening ghosts, he couldn’t even count them with two hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, by the end of the movie, Danny was practically quivering in Sam’s lap. He felt pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sam, sweet as ever, just rubbed Danny’s arm and smiled at him. “That was a great movie, thanks for taking me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything as Danny climbed off of her and cleared his throat. “Heh, yeah. It was like a horror movie for toddlers, but it was still good. A-are you good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam giggled a bit, “Yeah, I’m good.” She grabbed his sweaty hand and held it, swinging their arms back and forth as they left to take a stroll through the park. Danny had bought them ice cream, and they were now cuddling on a park bench beneath the moonlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker arrived out of nowhere, smiling at his friends enjoying each other’s company. “I’m guessing everything went well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked up, “Oh. Hi Tucker? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to check in and see how things were going. Don’t worry, I’ll leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down, Tuck.” Sam shifted a little so Tucker could fit on the bench next to them. Danny’s arm was around Sam’s shoulder, the hand hanging off her shoulder was joined with Sam’s, fingers intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, lovebirds,” Tucker cooed. “How was the movie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny paled and glared at Tucker. “It was fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you scared, Sam?” Tucker ignored Danny’s burning scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam glanced between her two friends, putting the pieces together. “Oh, yeah, I was terrified. I was on Danny’s lap by the end of the movie. He was very brave the entire time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny lightly blushed, knowing what she was doing. She was seriously the coolest girl ever. Why hadn’t he asked her out years ago? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled up at Danny and sweetly pecked his lips, “Danny Phantom, always the hero.” Tucker grinned widely. The fact that his plan worked clearly boosted his ego. “I’d love to do it again, Danny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shifted his focus to the girl snuggled up to him. “Me too. How about tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that. But let’s see a less scary movie next time. My nerves were shot from that last one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiled and kissed the back of her hand, “deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you guys are too cute!” Tucker gushed. “It’s almost sickening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny and Sam shared a look before sharing a sweet kiss. They could feel each other’s lips smirking against their own as they intensified the kiss, purposely making Tucker feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, look. I’m glad you’re together and all, but I don’t necessarily want to watch you guys make out, it’s kinda weird.” Tucker had a slight grimace on his face, which Danny noticed when he opened one of his eyes to look at Tucker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny cocked an eyebrow at Tucker, challenging him. Tucker didn’t want to see them kiss? Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He subtly flipped his middle finger at Tucker behind Sam’s back before turning them both invisible, still kissing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short dumb little one shot! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>